The Miko and The Daiyoukai
by bewitchedbella
Summary: It's been four years since Kagome's first appearance in Feudal Japan. After returning from her time, Inuyasha welcomes her back with some unwelcome news. After tragic events and close calls, will the miko ever be herself again and walk the path that Fate has chosen for her? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Returning

_I'm back! (: I finally got my computer issue resolved after what seems like years!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…_

* * *

**The Miko and the Daiyoukai**

_Chapter One: Returning_

* * *

The afternoon sun seemed to shine directly above the Bone Eater's Well, the heat of it beating down on raven tresses that adorned the head of the small woman climbing out of it. Fingers gripping the vines that slithered their way down to the bottom and feet struggling to find cracks sufficient enough to assist in the climb upwards. _You would think this would get easier with time_, Kagome thought as she neared the opening. She swung her legs over the lip of the Well, breathing a sigh of relief. She pushed the bright yellow bag to the ground first before following closely behind it, laying on her back and throwing her arm over her eyes in a short respite.

It was a hot day, hotter than any other day she's experienced in her four years of travelling to the Feudal Era. She peaked up at the sun and glared pitifully at it before covering her eyes once again. Stupid sun and its stupid hot rays. Kagome huffed and pushed herself up, deciding that staying in the stupid sun would do nothing to help the heat she was feeling. Maybe she should've worn her uniform instead of taking the time out to change into some jeans? She felt like she was dying!

Kagome grabbed her ugly, yellow bag and walked towards Kaede's home. She smiled at the villagers as she passed by, waving to those that yelled out to her. She had been away for a week and a half and she missed this time, more than she probably should have. What would she do when her mission her was completed and her time here came to an end? She shook the thought out her head as she grew closer to the elder miko's home. She wouldn't dwell on things like that just yet. She'd cross that bridge when she came to it. Kagome felt an unease pass through her for a miniscule of a second before she noticed a Soul Eater flying away from Kaede's place of residence.

Kikyou…

Why was she here? Kagome felt the unease build in her as she walked through the door and saw her group of friends and Kikyou gathered together with a range of emotions on each of their faces. Miroku looked skeptical, Shippou looked displeased and Sango looked outright angry. Inuyasha looked determined and Kikyou, who sat by his side, looked as indifferent as always. No one looked at her enter, but she knew they knew she was there, standing in the entrance.

She cleared her throat. "Hey guys. I've missed you."

They all looked at her then, their expressions changing, all except Kikyou's, of course. Shippou jumped into her arms and she let her bag fall with a loud 'thump' to catch him.

"Momma, I missed you too!" He smiled at her, his vibrant green eyes sparkling with mirth. His joy was contagious and she found herself forgetting, only for a moment, the scene she walked into. She hugged his tiny body to her chest, squeezing because she knew he could handle the pressure. He laughed and batted at her shoulders. "Momma, you're gonna crush me!" Kagome laughed and released her tight hold on her baby. Shippou perched himself on her shoulder and nuzzled her hair. Kagome looked back at her friends and she remember the moment she was in. Sango smiled at her, but anger still lurked in her deep brown orbs.

"We've all missed you, Kagome," Sango patted the ground next to her, inviting her to the space as her eyes traveled to Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kagome didn't miss it, yet she pretended like she hadn't seen it as she grabbed her bag and moved over to the woman she thought of as her sister. A few minutes passed in a very awkward silence before Kagome decided that she couldn't take how everyone was acting.

"So… what's going on?" Kagome looked at everyone in turn, her gaze landing on Inuyasha, whose ears were twitching nervously. No one answered her immediately and she felt her irritation rising. She opened her mouth to speak once again.

"Inuyasha has decided to let Kikyou travel with us now," Miroku stated, his gaze locked on the hanyou sitting across from them.

Kikyou… was travelling with them now? Kagome's eyes darted from Miroku to Inuyasha and then they settled on Kikyou. Her indifference was unsettling. She was just staring at some space on the wall behind them, seeming unbothered by the obvious tension her presence brought. Her blue eyes went back to Inuyasha.

"Is this true?" Kagome's voice was a whisper. She knew he heard her. His ears flattened on his skull and he nodded once, looking away from her.

"She'll help us... we'll find shards faster and she can actually defend herself." Inuyasha spat. Kagome clenched her hands into fists and inhaled deeply. That wasn't the only reason he wanted Kikyou around and she knew it, they both knew it. Kikyou was her replacement. With Kikyou travelling with them, there would be no reason for Kagome to continue. What sense did it make to have two mikos who could sense shards when one was obviously better? Her heart clenched and she grit her teeth. This was some welcome back.

Kagome forced herself to smile. "Well, okay then. The more the merrier, right?" She saw Sango give her an incredulous look but she just continued to smile. "When will we all be leaving?" The smile was starting to hurt but she kept it up. She couldn't let them know how much this actually hurt her, though she was sure Inuyasha could smell it on her. She damn sure wasn't going to let Kikyou know just what her presence did to her mood. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

Inuyasha was eyeing her with his hands in his sleeves. "Keh," He stood, "We're leaving now." He walked out of the hut, no doubt expecting them to follow hot on his heels. Kagome sighed and looked away from the entrance, her eyes locking with Kikyou's. They stared at each other for a long moment before Kikyou followed the hanyou out.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku started, "Are you sure that you're okay with this?" His eyes shown concern and she just smiled and brushed him off.

"Of course I'm sure," She gave her smile to Sango as well, "This will benefit the group in the long run, right?" Miroku eyed her for a moment before sighing.

"You have a pure heart, Kagome-sama," He moved closer to her, "I only wish that people would understand how much power a pure heart has…" Kagome smiled, touched by his words before she felt a grip on her bottom.

A loud smack resonated in the small area before Kagome walked out, grumbling something about perverted monks with Sango laughing beside her. Miroku followed a few paces behind, his face alight with a bright red hand print across his cheek and satisfied grin on his face as they walked to catch up with Inuyasha and Kagome's incarnation.

Kagome slowed her pace as Kikyou and Inuyasha came into view. How was this ever going to work?

* * *

_A short chapter, I know. They'll get longer soon!_

_Review, please (:_


	2. Out of Place

_Side Note: In need of a Beta! Anyone interested, please PM me._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…_

* * *

**The Miko and the Diayoukai**

_Chapter Two: Out of Place_

* * *

There were moments where Sesshomaru hated being a Lord. For example, the endless paperwork, the land disputes, the pointless meetings of the Lords. It was excruciatingly boring and as his luck would have it, he was at a meeting of the Lords because of a land dispute. Now, why the Lords of the West and North were present when only the Lords of the East and South were having the dispute was beyond him and if it wasn't so dishonorable, he would've killed them all. He repressed the urge to massage his temples at the building headache because of the constant bickering. Something about the East deserving the land that the South had. Why not just kill the Southern Lord and take the land?

It would be dishonorable, that's why. Sesshomaru inwardly growled, momentarily wishing that they all weren't so honor bound so this meeting could come to a close; either by the Eastern Lord killing the Southern or by them all dying by his hand. Regardless, someone had to die in order for this annoying arguing to stop. These men acted like pups, for Kami's sake.

The Inuyoukai let his thoughts wander, imagining killing the Lords in front of him with a quick twist of his wrist, sending his acid whipping through the air and disintegrating their heads. His mind drifted again to his ward, Rin. She was twelve now, she would soon be old enough to find a mate. Yet, who would be worthy enough to mate with the human girl that planted herself in his heart? She was like a daughter to him and he wasn't sure if he was ready to let her run off with some youkai man, or a human one, for that matter. But of course, she would grow and become a woman, she would leave his home to live with the man she would fall in love with. It was something he was going have to prepare himself for.

Just not now.

Sesshomaru let his arm rest on the table in front of him, cursing his half-brother. His arm would grow back, of course, it was just taking a damnable long time. His brother and that miko of his. They were the cause of his current handicap. The miko that pulled his father's Fang out of its resting place as if it were nothing but a twig in the mud while dancing around in that obscenely inappropriate kimono. Did she and his half-breed brother finally mate? It was none of his concern, but that was just how bored he was at the moment. What was the girl's name anyway? Something with a 'K', he believed.

"… and Sesshomaru-sama, with this dispute finally resolved, we all may leave to our own homes with gladness in our hearts."

Sesshomaru blinked as he heard his name. It was over? Thank Kami. He rose with his face in its usual mask of indifference and nodded once to the Lords as he took his leave, denying their offers to stay and enjoy wine. He wasn't going to subject himself to more hours of mindless boredom. He didn't even know how they came to an agreement, neither did he care. While the other Lords were content in staying in the Eastern Lord's palace, Sesshomaru had to find something to rid himself of the feeling of restlessness that overcame him.

* * *

The sun was setting, bathing the unusual group in its orange glow. Kagome trailed behind them all, Shippou perched on her shoulder and her eyes focused on the sun. It's been four days since she's returned and she wanted to turn back around and go home. She felt so… out of place now, with Kikyou there. The incarnation was swifter with shooting her arrow, swifter in sensing jewel shards. Kikyou did everything that Kagome used to… Keywords being _used to_. She didn't even argue with Inuyasha anymore, he was so busy with Kikyou – his new shard detector.

Of course, Kagome still had Sango, Miroku and Shippou. They never let her feel left out when they could help it but when it really mattered, Kagome had to admit she was relatively useless. Kikyou was better than her in every way besides the whole, being alive thing but that didn't seem to stop Inuyasha from favoring her. Hell, Kikyou rode on Inuyasha's back now and Kagome got on top of Kiara with Sango and Miroku and honestly, she didn't think it was enough space for her on the neko youkai.

"We're setting up camp here." Inuyasha's voice rang out into her thoughts. She halted and dropped her bag at her feet. The hanyou dashed into the foliage and gathered twigs and dry leaves before returning, dropping them in small fire and looking at Kagome expectantly. She huffed and dug in her bag, Shippou jumping off of her shoulder when he bent down. She grabbed her box of matches, lighting one and throwing it into the fire. Well, she wasn't exactly useless. She had the ramen and the other things from the future that she supposed kept her "useful."

Kagome ran her hand through her hair, grimacing at the oily feel of it. She needed to bathe.

"Inuyasha,"

"What, wench?" He spat. Kagome clenched her hands, calming herself down quickly. He spoke to her harshly before, but now, it was every single time he addressed her.

"Is there a hot spring nearby?" She bit out. Inuyasha threw her a look and snorted.

"Keh, there is, over there," He pointed to his left, "but for someone who doesn't do much but complain, you sure do need to bathe a lot."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kagome shot back, folding her arms over her chest.

"It means that ya don't do anything! What the hell are you even here for?!"

"I'm here because I'm hunting Naraku tooo! I'm here because I thought I was wanted!" Kagome yelled. She tried to put a top back on her anger before she 'sat' the hanyou from here all the way to the center of the earth.

"Well, you're not! Kikyou is here, you're not needed or wanted!" Kagome jerked back, her anger quickly replaced by hurt. Kikyou looked at her and Kagome swore she saw an amused spark in her eyes.

"I want Kagome here!" Shippou yelled as he jumped on the young girl, puffing his chest out in a manner that was more adorable than intimidating. Kagome gave the kitsunue a weak smile as Sango and Miroku stood behind her.

"Inuyasha, you seem to be the only one," A quick glance was thrown at Kikyou, "who seems to have a problem with Kagome being here." Sango stated firmly.

"Keh! Well, I'm not! Kikyou and I have been talkin' about this whole thing and we decided that it would be better if Kagome just went home!" Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head and he glanced from Kikyou to the rest of the group. "We can finish collectin' the shards and defeat Naraku with Kikyou instead." The hanyou crossed his arms across his chest, his expression angry.

Inuyasha actually wanted her gone? Sure, that's what she wanted before, but actually having Inuyasha tell her that she wasn't wanted hurt more than she would like to admit. She didn't even really _want_ to go home anyway, she was only considering it because she was constantly being pushed to the sidelines by Kikyou. She didn't want to be sent home while people she considered her family were in danger, but obviously, she was thought of as a liability instead of an ally.

"Inuyasha…" She started, her eyes locked on the ground under her, "you know, I thought we were friends... Because of everything that we've been through… But," She looked up at him, meeting his hardened amber eyes with her watery gaze, "apparently, I was mistaken." Kagome turned to the fox youkai on her shoulder and lifted him up, placing him in Sango's arms. "I have to go, I'll be back… Then we can decide when I'll leave."

"Kagaome-sama – " The future miko raised her hand and shook her head.

"Please… Perhaps it would be better?" She gave him a sad smile before gathering her bag and throwing it over her shoulder along with her quiver and bow. She desperately needed to be alone. She was walking in the direction Inuyasha pointed to, still intending to bathe when a calm, indifferent voice reached her ears.

"It would be best if you went back tomorrow. The neko youkai can take you back to the village and come back to us so we won't back track and waste time… on you."

Kagome froze at Kikyou's voice. She gripped the strap of her bag and nodded once before walking away from the group without a backwards glance. She faintly heard Shippou yelling but she kept walking until she came up to the hot spring. She peeled her clothes off, staring off into space before lowering her body into the water. She sat there for a moment before she put her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

The sun had set and the restlessness that racked his body was at ease after his last kill. Flicking the blood off of Tokijin with a swift motion of his wrist, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and walked towards the West. It was pleasing to kill, even it was just lower level demons that were no challenge to him. Sesshomaru looked up at the moon, the desire to transform filling him for moment before he repressed it. He rarely transformed now. He was still fearsome in his demon form, of course, his pride was simply stroked the wrong way when he had to balance on three legs instead of the proper four.

A familiar aura filtered into his senses and curiosity nagged at the edge of his mind, who was this? Giving in to his curiosity and followed where the aura lead him. The scent of water, jasmine and vanilla assaulted his nose soon enough. The trees broke to show a hot spring and the small form of a woman sitting with her feet in the water, a bright yellow bag within her reach and a bow and quiver lying next to her. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in recognition. It was his brother's wench, the miko. Why was she here alone? Where was his half-breed brother? He flexed his claws, contemplating killing her here in repayment for his missing arm, yet it would be dishonorable to kill an opponent who didn't even know you were there in the first place. Anyone who died by his hand would know it was him who killed them.

"Miko."

Her head snapped in his direction and Sesshomaru stiffened. Her dark lashes were wet with tears, her eyes red and her nose swollen. They stared at each other for long, dragged out minutes and that jasmine and vanilla smell shifted, giving away her fear. _She is what smells so pleasing?_ Sesshomaru never smelled a human who had a pleasing smell whatsoever, besides his Rin, and that was only because she was under his care. He stared into her blue eyes before turning, deciding to kill her another day in order to get back to his ward sooner.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

He stopped and turned his head, tempted to continue walking but something kept him. She was standing now, bowing lowly and he turned completely towards her. She peeked up at him, his silence unnerving her and rose, seeing his attention on her.

"Sesshomaru-sama… How do…" She hesitated, biting her lip in contemplation before continuing, "How are you so apathetic?" Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow. Her question was… unusual.

"This Sesshomaru simply does not care about things that do not matter." The girl was biting her lip again and he waited, knowing she was going to speak again.

"Yes, well… What about things that do matter? What about people that matter?" Sesshomaru walked closer to her, until he was a few feet away from her. He smelled her fear heighten, but she didn't step back. She looked different, somehow. He titled his head slightly.

"Is this why you shed tears?" He watched as her eyes widened, then locked on the floor beneath them. She took a deep breath and rubbed her face, turning away from him.

"I just wish I didn't _care_ so much!" Her muffled voice said. "Especially for someone who doesn't care for me…" She lowered her hands and clenched them at her sides as she stared into the forest. Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, wondering what exactly she spoke of.

"Girl, what are you speaking of?" He voiced the question. She glanced back at him, as if for a moment she forgot he was there before wrapping her arms around herself. Sesshomaru noticed then that she wasn't dressed in that revealing kimono. Now she wore a pair of strange looking pair of leggings and a haori of sorts. Why did this woman dress so strange? Yet, there was still something different about her.

"Inuyasha is sending me away…" His attention was brought back to her when she spoke again. What were they talking about again? "He's sending me away in favor of Kikyou and I once thought that he cared about me, at least as a friend…" They weren't involved romantically? Sesshomaru sniffed the air, finding her scent completely her own and lacking any taint. Who was this 'Kikyou' she spoke of?

"This 'Kikyou'… She is the undead miko?" The girl nodded once. So his half-brother had chosen the dead miko over the living one? How foolish… Even for him. Who would prefer the dead to the living? Silence befell them once more before the girl spoke again.

The human girl turned towards him once more. "I just wish I didn't care so much, you know? I wish I was more like you…" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow once again. There were many people who wanted to be like him, usually for his position and his power, never for his impassive demeanor. That's when he noticed what was different about the girl standing in front of him.

The light that once shown bright around her was dimming, somehow. He could even sense it in her aura. She didn't smell like she was dying. She just seemed… less energetic than before. That was his brother's doing?

"I am beyond your years, human. I have learned not to care about things that I cannot change." She stared at him before giving a short, weak bark of laughter.

"My name is Kagome." She said as she ran her hand through her still damp hair.

"What?"

She smiled. "You keep calling me 'girl,' 'miko,' and 'human.' My name is Kagome."

He raised his eyebrow. "What makes you think that this Sesshomaru cares for your name?"

She laughed again, this stronger than the last. "I just thought you should know." She shrugged before going back to the hot spring and cleansing her feet. She dried them with a cloth, then bound them in some type of clothing before placing them in shoes he's never seen before. This girl really did dress strange… She gathered the rest of her things before bowing to him once again.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru-sama."

He turned and began walking away. "Goodbye, miko."

* * *

_Rewview, review (:_

_I hope I'm writing these characters well enough lol *sweat drops*_


	3. Breaking

_Currently snowed in with nothing but my laptop. How awesome is that, right?_

_Still in need of that beta too!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…_

* * *

**The Miko and the Daiyoukai**

_Chapter Three: Breaking_

* * *

"Momma, I don't want you to leave!" Shippou cried.

Kagome smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms around the small youkai. The one thing she hated most about this situation was leaving Shippou behind. If she could take him home with her, she would… but this was his time, after all.

"It's for the best, baby," she kissed his head.

"No, it's not!" His muffled words came from her shoulder as she stroked his hair. Sango wrapped an arm around Kagome, silently giving her comfort. She leveled a glare at Inuyasha, how dare he do this to her sister? The hanyou had his arms crossed, his gaze directed away from them. More specifically, away from Kagome.

"Sango, will you take care of my baby?" Sango looked at the younger girl and nodded.

"Of course, Kagome." She watched as Kagome gave her smile, unable to truly return it.

"Make sure you take care of Miroku too." A blush stained her cheeks and Kagome laughed lightly. She passed Shippou to Sango and kissed him one more time. Turning towards Miroku, she hugged him tightly.

"Kagome-sama… you will be missed…" He said to her. She sniffled, feeling the backs of her eyes sting with tears. No longer will she hear the wise words Miroku gave in times of need… She felt a hand gently rub her bottom… Or feel his lecherous hands. She jumped back and smacked Miroku across the face. He smiled impishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Once for the road, right?"

Kagome barked out a laugh before looking over at Inuyasha. She didn't know what to say to him or if she should even say anything to him. He's shown that Kikyou means more than their friendship. She exhaled a sigh before walking closer to him.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha…" The hanyou glanced at her and uncrossed his arms.

"Bye." Kagome chewed her lip before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. She felt him stiffen but she still held on.

"I'm going to miss you too, Inuyasha… Even after this…" She mumbled into his chest, knowing he could hear her words though she spoke directly into his fire rat haori. Surprisingly, she felt his arms wrap around her, returning her embrace.

"Kagome…" She looked up into the amber gaze of her first love and smiled. Inuyasha stared down at her, a look of confusion on his face and her smile faltered slightly. It was the first time he looked at her without disdain on his features since she came back. His face screwed up in what looked like discomfort before he pushed her away from him. "Hurry up and leave, dammit!"

Kagome stumbled back, regaining her footing before she fell. She stared at him for a moment, confused about his shift in attitude and shocked about the force he used to push her away, before squaring her shoulders and walking towards Kiara. The neko youkai was already in her larger form, awaiting to depart. Kagome grabbed her bag and her bow before climbing on the cat's back. She turned towards her friends and the boy she considered a son. Once they completed the jewel, she'd never see them again, something she knew would happen, but she assumed she would be a part of the journey until the very last moment. Now, she was going home to her time prematurely, leaving an incomplete jewel in their hands. She gave the jewel shards she had to Kikyou when she returned to the camp last night, deciding that the less she had to interact with her incarnation the better.

Kagome wanted to say something to them all. Something to stop the tears that were pouring from Shippou's beautiful green eyes, something to make Sango smile and Miroku laugh. She wanted to say something to make Inuyasha look at her again. Hell, she wanted the hanyou to tell her that she could stay. But she knew that wouldn't happen and she knew she couldn't say anything to stop the tears Shippou was crying.

"I love you all, I always will."

It was all she had and it only made Shippou cry harder and Sango start to cry herself. Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango.

"I love you too, Momma!" Shippou called out to her. Kagome tapped Kiara's neck softly, signaling for her to go. As the neko youkai took to the air, Kagome felt warm rivulets run down her cheeks and wiped her face frantically. This was for the best. Kikyou is the better miko. They would get more accomplished without her there.

That didn't stop her heart from breaking more every mile she grew closer to Edo.

* * *

They watched as Kiara and Kagome grew smaller in the sky in a silence that was only interrupted by Shippou's sobs and Sango's sniffles. Amber eyes watched and something shifted in the hanyou for a moment. Where the hell was a Kagome going? He opened his mouth to speak, to voice his confusion, to call the human girl back when a pain attacked his mind. He grimaced and clutched his head. When the pain finally subsided, he looked back into the distance, amber orbs uncaring about the departure of the girl he grew to love.

Inuyasha looked into the foliage of the forest, meeting the brown gaze of Kikyou.

She beckoned him.

He went to her.

* * *

It only took a few hours to get close to Edo, which was too soon for Kagome.

"Kiara, you think we could walk the rest of the way?" She wanted to prolong her time, just for a few more minutes. Kiara let out a low growl and descended, landing gracefully on the ground. Kagome slid off of her and they began their walk. Kiara shifted back into her smaller form and perched herself on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome lifted her hand and stroked her fur softly. "I'm going to miss you too, girl." The neko youkai mewled and bumped her head against the miko's hand.

They walked in silence, Kagome lost in her thoughts and Kiara lost in cleaning her paws when suddenly, the neko youkai jumped off of her shoulder, transforming on her way to ground. The large cat was facing the right of the clearing, her fangs bared and a low growl resounding from her chest. Kagome dropped her bag and knocked an arrow into her bow with practiced ease. She aimed her arrow in the direction Kiara was facing, a dark aura tugging at her mind. A chill swept down her spine as silence fell upon them. The wind didn't even blow.

"Do you intend to shoot me with that arrow… little miko?" The voice was undoubtedly male, as soft as a gentle breeze and as mysterious as the darkness.

Kagome's grip on her bow tightened. "Who are you!? Show yourself!"

A laugh drifted to her eyes and it made her skin crawl. The shadows before her shifted, revealing a handsome man. His hair was chocolate brown and it fell to his shoulders, his features were strong and chiseled, but his eyes… his eyes were black and empty… soulless.

"You want to know who I am, little one?" He laughed again. "I am the one who will be taking everything from you…" He leered at her and Kagome felt her fear spike. "Including your virtue."

Kagome saw the shift in his stance and she released her bow, letting it soar and glow pink. The man dodged it and lunged for her, a snarl on his lips. Kagome froze in fear, then jumped at Kiara's loud roar. The neko youkai pounced and he wasn't able to get out of the way quick enough. Kagome saw the cat bite down on his shoulder and she heard the man snarl in pain. Kagome set another arrow in her bow and aimed it at his head. She couldn't get a clear shot and she didn't want to hurt Kiara. Those dark eyes locked on her as he ripped into Kiara's back leg. The neko howled in pain, blood pouring from her and staining the grass and her fur. The man growled and threw the large cat, her body smacking into a tree with a sickening crack.

"Kiara!" Kagome screamed. The youkai pushed herself back up onto her four legs, blood spilling from her thigh. She was hurt, but she was still trying to protect her. Kagome grit her teeth and looked back at the smiling demon in front of her. "Kiara, go back to the others! Go back to the others so they'll know something went wrong!" The neko growled and attempted to walk forward. "Kiara, go!"

The cat stared at her then took to the air, speeding away. Kagome didn't watch until Kiara faded completely away, instead, she placed her gaze on the man who was slowly advancing on her.

"Do you really think that your weak friends will be able to find you, miko? Do you think they will be able to _save_ you?" He laughed. "If they do find you, they won't be able to _recognize_ you!" Kagome didn't respond, she was too busy trying to swallow her fear. Then he was directly in front of her, snatching her bow and arrow out of her hands and breaking them.

"You won't get away with this!" Kagome yelled, backing away. He laughed again and smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh, but, my dear… No one can stop me, so I already have." He raised his fist and struck her across the face, knocking her unconscious and catching her body before it fell to the ground. He traced his claws across her slowly bruising face and grinned. "And I'm going to have so much fun with you too."

* * *

They were walking, albeit slowly so Kiara wouldn't have to travel that long to catch up with them. It was deathly silent with Kikyou and Inuyasha walking ahead a few paces and Sango, Miroku and Shippou walking behind them. Shippou was glaring daggers at the back of Inuyasha's head and Sango did the same. Miroku's gaze was trained on the undead miko at his side, however. Something wasn't… right about her, more so then the fact that she wasn't supposed to be amongst the living any longer.

A roar drew their attention to the sky and Sango gasped at the sight of her bloody companion. The neko landed close to them before growling and laying on her side. The group rushed over to her, ripping a piece of cloth from her skirt, Sango tied it tightly around the demon's gash. Once finished with the knot, she looked up at Miroku, her eyes full of fear.

"Miroku… if Kiara is hurt…" Her gaze dropped back to the neko youkai, unable to finish the sentence.

"Then something has happened to Kagome-sama."

"This is all your fault, Inuyasha, you baka!" Shippou yelled, jumping onto the hanyou and punching his head. "You're the reason Kiara is hurt and my momma is in trouble!"

"Get offa me, ya damn brat!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging the kitsune off of him. Shippou latched on to his arm and bit his hand before jumping off and landing on Miroku's shoulder.

"We have to go save my momma!"

"The hell we do! We have to go find these shards! She can defend herself!" Inuyasha yelled, waving the pain from his bitten hand.

"But… Inuyasha, I recall you sending Kagome-sama away because she _couldn't _defend herself." Miroku said calmly as his gaze locked on the hanyou. He watched as the white haired boy clenched and unclenched his fists, silently fuming.

"Just _what_ is your problem? Kagome is out there, probably _hurt_ and all you care about are these damn shards?!" Sango shouted as she stood.

Inuyasha's anger faltered, his expression changed to confusion. "Kagome is hurt? Why isn't she here?"

Sango and Shippou stared at him in bafflement while Miroku looked from Inuyasha to Kikyou. She looked indifferent but he could see something lingering in her eyes. Was it confusion or was it trepidation?

"She's not here because you told her to go back to her time…" Sango's wary voice rang out. Inuyasha groaned and clutched his head with both hands, before shaking it and looking back at them, his anger renewed.

"I know what the hell I did! You wanna go look for her then fine! Let's go!" Inuyasha growled as he began walking in the direction they came from. A soft growl brought all eyes to Kiara.

"We'll wait for the neko to heal before we go after my reincarnation. She should be healed by the morning." Kikyou spoke. Inuyasha grunted his affirmative before setting up the fire.

"We don't have time to wait until the morning!" Shippou cried. "Whst if something happens to her?"

"Shippou, we can't go with Kiara so badly injured… As much as it pains me, Kikyou is right." Miroku said as watched as Kikyou settle down by a near tree, staring into the distance as she usually did. There definitely something going on…

But, what could it be?

* * *

One thing Sesshomaru didn't hate about being a lord was the mandatory border patrols. Of course, this was something that was meant for the guards of his castle, but Sesshomaru wouldn't' hide behind them when he could kill whatever threatened his land easily. Sesshomaru depended on no one's power but his own. There was nothing out of the ordinary happening this month. There weren't any complaints about anything other than crops but that wasn't his problem. He didn't control what the earth decided to sprout, he controlled how long it lived.

He's returned home a few days ago, enjoying being reunited with his ward. Rin was being educated, learning at a substantial rate. He was proud of her. Yet, every day since he returned to his home, he found his mind wandering back to his brother's miko. Her tears and her desire to be more uncaring baffled him. More like him, she said. Sesshomaru recalled the tears that clung to her eyes and the evidence her crying left on her face. From their previous encounters, the girl seemed as headstrong as her brother and to see her resorted to tears sparked his curiosity. She cared that deeply for his hanyou brother? He would never understand women, human women especially. He could see nothing honorable about his half-brother.

The sun was setting on the land and Sesshomaru decided that it was time to return. He let his aura expand, letting it detect whatever there was for it to detect when he felt a familiar aura brush the edges of his own. He knew that aura, he encountered only a few days ago. Sesshomaru walked swiftly in the direction of the miko, wondering how she crossed the country in such a short time. He didn't feel the rest of her pack with her. Why was she alone?

As Sesshomaru neared, he felt another presence, this one much darker than anything that could be traveling with the miko in peace. She was a hostage of sorts? His pace quickened for reason unknown to him, deciding not to dwell on it either. When he entered the clearing, what he saw made his stomach churn. A man stood there, his arms wrapped tightly around the miko. She was barely covered, the articles of her strange dress were ripped and covered in dried blood. Her body and face were bruised, her hair matted with dirt and blood. Sesshomaru's golden gaze fell on the demon holding her. He was smiling.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-sama," He titled his head in a charming way, as if he weren't holding a half conscious woman by his side, "What can I do for you?"

"What are you doing with the miko?"

The demon looked down at the woman at his side before looking back at the daiyoukai. "Oh, my mate? We were simply traveling through."

_Mate?_ Sesshomaru's lips tilted into a frown.

* * *

Her entire body was flooded in pain. Everything hurt, even her hair. The last few days spent with the demon that took her, Yoru, were a living hell. He was trying to keep his promise about taking her virtue, Kagome had to fight with every last ounce of her energy to keep him from taking her. She even took to staying up through the night, just in case he tried to take her during the night and every single time she retaliated, he beat her. He beat her senseless and the only thing that kept her alive was her spiritual powers.

But she was weakening and practically delirious with pain.

She barely had enough sleep to keep her eyes open during the day, she barely had enough strength enough to stand.

And Yoru knew it.

"Are you ready, my little miko?" His figure was blurry, but he became clear when he came closer, a mere breath away. "Are you finally ready to be mine?" She shook her head weakly.

"No, never…" Her voice was weak. Her body was weak. She was weak.

And he knew it.

He laughed. "Well, that doesn't matter now, does it?" She felt his weight settle on her and started to thrash around, summoning what little of her powers to help her. Kagome's face snapped to the side with the force of his smack and panic rose within her when his hand gripped her throat. "Stop fighting, bitch," He growled, "It's over now."

Hot tears trailed down her cheeks and she shuddered when his tongue licked them away. Not like this, it was never supposed to be like this. The tears ran faster down her face. No one would be coming to save her either. They didn't know where she was. Inuyasha wouldn't be dashing through the trees trying to get to her now because he didn't _care_ anymore. This was her end.

If only she could see her family once more before she died. The family that were living in the future and the family that she met here, in Feudal Japan. At least she got to say goodbye to them…

"You know, you're so beautiful. More beautiful than any human I've ever seen…" He trailed his down her neck as he ripped her shirt open, "And you're feisty. I love that." Kagome still lashed out with whatever she could before another smack landed on her face. "Perhaps, instead of killing you, I'll make you my _mate_. Would you like that?"

Kagome's heart stopped. His mate? No, no, no!

"No!" Yoru laughed again before abruptly stopping. His weight disappeared from her and she felt herself being lifted to her feet. He held fast to her body and she had to fight to stay conscious. From the way his chest rumbled, he was talking, but to who? If only she could get her neck to crane up and _see_ who it was, to try and get them to save her.

"Oh, my mate? We were simply traveling through." She heard.

"No…" Her weak voice whispered. Kagome felt the youkai holding her shake her sharply once and she groaned in pain. His chest rumbled again, harsher this time, like he was yelling before she was dropped unceremoniously on the ground. She moaned in pain again. Kagome forced her eyes open and saw Yuro drop to the ground, his head rolling away from his body and screwed her eyes shut. She was next. Whatever killed him was going to kill her next.

Kagome felt herself being lifted up into someone's chest. She forced her eyes open once more, to see who was going to end her life and all she saw was white hair and gold eyes.

She stared for a moment before she buried her face in his chest and cried.

* * *

_Reviews and constructive criticism!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed neglecting my other responsibilities just to write it (:_


	4. Secret Plans

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…_

* * *

**The Miko and the Daiyoukai**

_Chapter Four: Secret Plans_

* * *

Fingers clutched around the yellow strap of Kagome's bag, so tight that the knuckles were beginning to turn white. Sango felt her heart in her stomach as she and Miroku rode on Kiara's back, following Inuyasha's lead. She had the feeling ever since they found Kagome's bag in a clearing only a short distance away from Kaede's village, four days ago. Sango felt Miroku place his hand on top of hers, rubbing the skin there gently to give her comfort. She took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves, but it didn't help.

Kagome had been kidnapped and Sango felt like she couldn't get to her fast enough. She couldn't shake the feeling that they wouldn't make it in time. She couldn't shake the feeling that Kagome would get hurt – if she wasn't hurt already.

And Sango was so _afraid_.

She was jostled out of her thoughts when she felt Kiara lowering to the ground towards an unmoving Inuyasha and Kikyou. Miroku helped her off of Kiara, Kagome's bag still gripped tightly in her hand. Her brown eyes took in the scene before her; Inuyasha was frozen with a petrified expression on his face and Kikyou stood behind him, the only hint of emotion being showed were the clenched hands at her sides and Sango felt her heart plummet to her feet. Brown eyes met violet, each reflecting a fear of their own.

"Sango, I'm scared…" Sango looked to the fox kit that was perched on top of Kiara still and bit her lip.

"I am too, Shippou." The small youkai jumped in her arms and buried his face in her shoulder and Sango held him tightly. She gave Miroku a pleading look and he nodded his understanding.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, his voice quiet but he knew Inuyasha could still hear him. The white haired hanyou didn't move as he answered, his bangs covering his eyes as he spoke.

"It's Kagome's – Kagome's blood…"

Sango felt like a dagger went through her heart. _No, no, no, no_. The mantra continued in her mind as slowly fell to her knees. She couldn't lose Kagome, not to death. Kagome was like a sister to her, besides Kohaku, Kagome was her only family left. If Kagome went back to her time, at least she was safe and _alive_, but death was something Sango couldn't take. Kagome didn't deserve to die.

She took a deep breath and pulled herself together.

Kagome was a fighter. This didn't mean that Kagome was _dead_. Sango wouldn't believe she was dead until there was no evidence of her being _alive_. With a determined set to her jaw, Sango stood, still holding the shaking kit. She glanced down at the small fox youkai that looked at Kagome as a mother and her determination set itself further into her heart.

She would make sure they found Kagome, no matter what it took.

* * *

Kagome's scent was fading until he got a whiff of her blood.

To say Inuyasha was scared would be an understatement, but once that fear set in his heart, something pushed it down. _Hard_. A pressure in his mind tightened until he was on his knees, clutching his head and gasping. But the fear was still there, lingering on the edges of his mind and heart. What if Kagome was severely hurt or dying? The fear grew and so did the pressure.

"Inuyasha!"

He didn't know who called his name or who helped him sit up, but the pressure faded and he opened his eyes to see Kikyou's brown gaze.

"Do not feat for my reincarnation, Inuyasha…" She spoke in low tones, low enough for only him to hear. "Fearing for her will not defeat Naraku." Inuyasha felt himself nod, but he still couldn't shake the fear that took root in his being. Something was _wrong_. The pressure was back full course and he groaned again, letting his head fall forward on her shoulder. "Inuyasha, do not fight it. It's for your own sake."

The white ears on top of his head twitched at the sound of her voice so close to them. He heard her, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out _what _she was talking about. Did she know about the constant pressure in his mind? He lifted his head and rested his amber gaze on her. How could she know about that? Inuyasha opened his mouth to voice his question but the pressure was back, harsher than before. He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again. What was he supposed to ask her? He shook his head and stood, helping her to her feet as well.

"We have to keep looking for her."

Inuyasha looked towards Sango, who was standing with a shaking Shippou in her arms.

"Look for who?" Three pairs of eyes widened in shock.

"Kagome! We have to look for _Kagome_, the person we've been looking for, for the past four days!" Sango whispered harshly. Inuyasha's eyes widened and the smell of Kagome and blood filtered into his nose. His head gave a sharp pain and he winced.

"Right… right, l-let's go." Inuyasha took off before any of them, knowing that they would follow. He was confused. Every single time Kagome was brought up and he felt some emotion other than distaste or hate, it was like something tried to suppress it. But… why would he hate Kagome? He had no reason to.

Then the pain was back, so harsh that he had to stop mid run and depend on the support of a nearby tree to keep him up. The pain lasted for what seemed like an eternity and when it finally passed, he opened his eyes and stared ahead of him as he gathered his thoughts.

They were looking for that wench, Kagome.

Inuyasha's lips curled into an angry snarl.

* * *

The body had been dead for a little over a day, but somehow, the soul still lingered there, holding on to the earth by sheer willpower. It was fascinating… What could possibly make this youkai hover in the plane after life and before death, holding on to a life that was already over? Naraku, covered in his baboon pelt, studied the decapitated body lying in front of him. He could feel the hateful aura, though it was extremely faint, surrounding the body and smiled.

"Kanna, do you feel that?" He looked down at his first incarnation's expressionless face. The white haired girl stared at the body and nodded.

"Yes. What do you plan on doing with it?" Naraku grinned and looked back to the dead body, stepping forward purposefully.

"Perhaps he will make a good addition to our little family?" He squatted down and picked up the head by the short brown hair and walked over the body. "With all of this hate in his heart, he might be a worthy addition." Using only a minute amount of his miasma, he secured the head back to the body, leaving a crude mark where it had once been detached. Naraku then looked expectantly upon his incarnation and she stepped forward and drew the soul that still lingered into her mirror, before expelling it back into the body.

Black eyes opened and met red.

"I want revenge." The revived youkai spoke lowly, his voice determined and full of malice.

Naraku smiled. "Against who, my friend?" Yuro sat up and looked around, a low snarl emitting from his chest.

"Lord Sesshomaru and the miko bitch who has denied me," Black eyes met red once again and Naraku's smile grew wider. He had an idea of who the miko could be and getting those two out of the picture would ensure his victory against Inuyasha and his band of heroes.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" Yuro's eyes narrowed.

"Why would you help me? Why have you put my soul back into my body?"

Naraku stood. "You see, my friend, the Western Lord has been a pain in my side for a long time... And as for the miko, if we speak of the same one," his smile became feral, "I wouldn't mind giving her to you to do with as you please," Naraku then held his hand out to the youkai, "If you agree to help me kill the Lord, I will give you the miko and power that will make lesser demons tremble at the mention of your name…"

Yuro eyed the hand in front of him skeptically. "What is this power that you speak of?" The interested that coated his words made Naraku laugh inwardly.

"Join me and you shall see."

Yuro's clawed hand grasped Naraku's and the hanyou smiled. Not only did he get another jewel shard, but he obtained something even better.

Someone he can manipulate into doing his bidding.

He chuckled. _What a good day it is_.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!"

The inu lord inwardly rolled his eyes when the annoying voice of his retainer reached his ears, even before the imp burst through the door to his study. He returned to his ancestral home not even a full day with the miko before there was small uproar in his home.

Caused mostly by the imp barreling into his study presently.

"What do you want, Jaken?" His lips titled downward, showing his displeasure as he glared over the small mountain of paperwork on his desk. The ugly youkai pressed his forehead into the floor beneath him and spoke entirely too fast for the inu to understand. "Jaken, I do not know what you are saying." The imp took a deep breath and rose.

"Sesshomaru-sama! The human wench that you've brought here has awakened and she's screaming and purifying the staff!" The imp planted his face back into the floor. "I am so sorry, Sesshomaru-sama! I am deserving of any punishment you give this Jaken!"

So the miko has finally woke from her sleep? Sesshomaru rose from his seat and walked out of the study toward the guest wing of his home. He still couldn't figure out _why _he brought the ningen here. After he killed the youkai that held the onna captive, he gathered the miko into his arms and was shocked when she began to cry her heart out into his haori. She cried until she fell fast asleep against his tear covered chest. He recalled looking down at her and considering leaving her there for his hanyou brother to find, but something inside of him negated the thought, driving him to bring the miko back to his palace.

Sesshomaru didn't want to think about what that _something_ could be.

Jasmine and vanilla crisp with rage reached his nose as he approached the room she was staying in, just as the sound of her screaming reached his ears.

"I swear I'll purify the next son of a bitch to walk into this room into _dust_! Try me if you want to!"

A finely arched brow rose at her choice of words as he rounded the corner and came upon her room. There were three youkai servants standing in front of her, terrified expressions of their faces and their backs against the wall. Her reiki was dangerously high, Sesshomaru felt it pushing against his youki in defiance, and he even felt it against his skin. Ice cold and dangerous for someone such as himself. Then his gaze fell upon the one causing this havoc. The miko was definitely raging. Her brow was furrowed, her lips were set in a tight line and her eyes were bright with her anger. Her hair were mused, spilling over her shoulder in wild curls and falling down her back while her face flushed with her rage.

The onna was definitely a sight to behold.

"Miko." Those bright blue eyes turned to him, and for a moment she seemed to calm before her anger flared back to life.

She turned her body fully to him, her sleeping gown tied loosely around her small waist. "You! Where the hell am I?"

"You will watch your tone when speaking to this Sesshomaru, ningen."

"I will do no such thing! Not until you tell where I am and how I got here!"

Sesshomaru refrained from growling at the girl and turned towards the staff that were still cowering in fear. He almost rolled his eyes at their behavior. He had to get braver youkai in this place.

"Leave us." They immediately scattered away, but he knew that they would still be listening. Sesshomaru let his gaze land back on the angry onna who was frowning up at him. "You are in the Western Palace, my ancestral home. I have brought you here." Momentarily, Sesshomaru wondered who this small, human woman thought she was. She screamed and glared at him as if he couldn't kill her faster than she could blink. But, this wasn't new for her, was it? This wasn't the first time she ran towards the danger instead of away. Does she not realize that he _is_ the danger?

He heard her sigh and he brought his attention back to her. "I have questions to ask you, will you answer them?" She was calmer when she spoke now, but her reiki was still undulating in an aggravated manner.

He turned away from her. "I shall answer your questions when you are properly dressed. Meet me in the gardens and do not keep this Sesshomaru waiting longer than necessary." Sesshomaru could feel her glare heating up the back of his head and almost smiled in amusement.

* * *

Kagome was practically growling in her frustration.

Looking for a daiyoukai in a garden that was almost as big as Tokyo was hard. Almost impossible, actually. She sighed and sat in the grass, promptly giving up. She leaned back and stared up at the clear, summer's sky, feeling the breeze as it caressed her face and played with her hair, taking the frustration out of her on its way. As her thoughts wandered, Kagome's mind reluctantly remembered Yuro and it sent a chill down her spine. The most haunting memory she had of the youkai was his eyes.

Those deep, soulless eyes…

Those few days spent with Yuro were the worst days she's ever spent in the Feudal Era, she was filled with so much terror. The backs of her eyes stung with her coming tears and she took a deep breath to calm herself. The scariest part of it all was when Yuro threatened to mate with her. She knew what it was, to mate with a youkai… She just always thought that she would mate with Inuyasha, but it's been a while since she thought like that. Another breeze played with her hair before she felt a familiar youki coming closer to her. She turned her head and met the golden eyes of the Lord of the West.

"Miko, I told you not to have this Sesshomaru waiting." His face was expressionless, as always, but she could see the hint of anger in his eyes and she wasn't scared. Maybe she finally lost it? If she wasn't scared of the daiyoukai standing in front of her, then maybe she lost her mind.

"I couldn't find you, so I waited for you to find me." Kagome turned her gaze back up to the sky.

"Could you have not simply sensed this Sesshomaru's demonic aura?" He asked with an arched brow. Kagome chuckled nervously.

"Um… I don't really know how to sense demonic auras from a distance… They have to close by for me to feel them…"

"How close would that be?" His tone was indifferent and it successfully made Kagome more nervous than she already was.

"Probably no more than a few feet…" She refused to look at him. He already thought she was weak because she was human. The sound of rustling silk drew her eyes to him on their own accord and she watched as he settled himself on the ground beside her.

"You have no training as a priestess, then?"

Kagome huffed and looked away from him. "No, I don't." She glanced at him, "But I'm the one who's supposed to be asking the questions here."

"Hn."

Taking his response as a yes, Kagome resumed her sky gazing position. "Why did you save me, Sesshomaru-sama?"

There was a pause. A long pause that had her questioning if he was even going to answer her, because she knew he heard her. Without moving from her position, she turned her head towards him once again and found him staring at something behind her.

"You were saved because this Sesshomaru protects his lands."

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked into the gardens ahead of her. "We were in the West?" They crossed the country in only a few days? It didn't even feel like they traveled a few miles, that was how often she had to fight Yuro off. It seemed like every few minutes he was attacking her, trying to force himself on her. She shivered though there was no chill in the air.

"Yes, ningen." Kagome felt his cold gaze on her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Another pause, longer than the last. This time, Kagome waited.

"It would have been dishonorable to leave you there in the state you were in." Kagome nodded. So she was brought here because of his honor as Lord.

"I would be able to leave then?" She asked. She knew the daiyoukai beside her wanted her gone sooner rather than later, with her being human and all and she felt no reason not to give him that. Besides, she had no purpose here in this time any longer with Kikyou filling her position and all.

"This Sesshomaru will not hold you here if you feel as though you are in well enough condition to leave. However, will you travel alone and get yourself killed? If so, then you have wasted my time."

Kagome's head snapped towards him and her eyes narrowed. "You think that helping someone is a waste of time? I didn't _ask_ you to save me!"

An elegant brow rose and he met her heated gaze. "You would've defeated the youkai on your own then?" Kagome's face flushed and she looked away from him. Silence befell them as Kagome lost herself in her thoughts. Unfortunately, the inu had a point. If she did leave here, she would have to go to Edo by herself and she doubted she could travel for that long without getting attacked. She could fight off a few youkai, but it would be more than a few attacking her and she knew it. Her mind shifted to the memory of Kiara defending her against Yuro. If only she could harness her powers! Kagome doubted she was as strong as Kikyou, but if she knew how to control her powers, she wouldn't have to depend on others to rescue her like she was some type of damsel in distress.

A thought crossed her mind and she risked a glance at the inu Lord. "Sesshomaru-sama… Do you…" Kagome hesitated, her eyes still trained on the scenery in front her instead of the demon beside her, "Do you think you could… train me? Teach me how to defend myself?"

"No."

Kagome tightened her hands into fists and fixed a glare on the stoic youkai. "And why not? You said it would be a waste of time if I got myself killed. If you teach me how to fight then it won't be!"

"I do not have the patience to teach you how to fight, miko," A breeze came a toyed with his long, silver hair and Kagome found herself watching the long tresses and they rode the wind, "And there is a chance that I will kill you."

Kagome sighed, "I do not want to have something like… _that_ happen to me again… I don't want to depend on others any longer…" _I don't want to be useless… or helpless…_

There was a long silence before Sesshomaru spoke again, "Rin is coming this way." Just as he said the words, the little girl came running into view. A bright smile was on her face and she had a fistful of flowers in her hand.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!" Kagome sat up and positioned herself to rest on her knees as Rin grew close. The little girl threw herself at the miko and Kagome laughed as she returned the embrace.

"Hello, Rin-chan. I've missed you." Rin pulled out of her embrace and beamed up at her.

"This Rin has missed you too! Will you play with me?" Kagome returned her smile and glanced at Sesshomaru. He was watching them with casual indifference on his face. He met her gaze and nodded.

"We will continue this conversation at a later time, miko." Kagome pursed her lips and nodded once before allowing herself to be dragged away by an excited Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as his ward pulled the miko away and ran through the garden, looking for more flowers.

The miko wanted to be trained in the art of battle? He could smell the determination in her scent and feel it in her aura when she expressed this desire. It was an interesting thought, yet he was honest in his answer, he couldn't teach her how to fight because she was too fragile and he, too impatient. But, perhaps he could find someone to help her hone her reiki? In their short conversation, her reiki spiked more than a few times, pushing against his youki. _Challenging_ him and she wasn't even aware of it. Sesshomaru wondered briefly how his brother managed to travel with the miko without getting purified by pure accident.

She was an interesting human, this… Kagome. She was in house hold with a majority of the population being youkai, yet she threatened instead of cowered, as other humans would've done.

He watched as she chased after Rin, lifting the soft blue kimono she wore slightly so she wouldn't trip. Her face was bright with laughter as the wind danced with her tar colored tresses, bringing her jasmine and vanilla fragrance to his nose. He focused on Rin, who was definitely happy to see the miko once again.

Since the ningen brought his ward such happiness, he would find someone to train her in the ways of the priestess, so Rin could spend more time with her.

Not because he was becoming intrigued with the small onna.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed!_

_Review and tell me what you think (:_


End file.
